Extra Credit
by KittentheCat
Summary: First Fic, Short one-shot about when Hermione asks Snape for extra lessons. Fred and George mess things up as usual. Rated M to be safe, suggested sexual actions, Reviews welcome - good or bad.


Hermione rushed down the stairs to the dungeon. She was late, which was Fred and George's fault entirely for pinning her down and spraying her with a new product they hoped to turn into a novelty soap but she knew her Professor would take no excuses and as much as she despised them, snitching was not the Gryffindor way. 

Putting mass homicidal thoughts to one side of her mind for later, Hermione gathered her breath and knocked on the dungeon door, the seductively deep 'come in' made her shiver slightly. Snape, who had been reading from oversized tome on his desk, rose as the girl inched her way into the classroom to stand in the row of seats.  
"Your late, Miss. Granger." Snape's voice dragged lowly, he raised his hand to silence her answer, "Take your seat." He ordered whilst flicking his raised wrist, making the door slam shut behind the young woman.  
Quickly piling her scrolls, quills and text books over the table fit for two, Hermione praised the magic that let her bag carry all that she believed was 'essential'. After opening her book to what she knew was the right page, Hermione dipped her quill in ink and stared at her teacher expectantly.  
Snape glared at her as he moved to stand in front of her desk, his robes following him with the natural elegance possessed by any sliverin.  
"Miss. Granger, you approached me for these private lessons over two months ago," Snape began, still glaring at her, "You have shown no signs of issue with your potions, though it is my theory you only wish to attend these sessions to indulge in your own ego and shallow praise that you think I will shower you with for being studious." Snape leaned down closer to Hermione's angry features as he rasped, "And I shall do no such thing."

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, in an attempt to push out an insult that wouldn't leave her expelled.  
"It is a first, that you should nothing to say, when you seem to take pride in interrupting my lessons with your opinions, even though I continuously remind you it is not needed nor wanted." Snape sneered at her before sniffing the air slightly, something that went unnoticed by the bushy haired girl.  
"Professor Snape!" Hermione snapped, forgetting her well-practiced manners, "I don't appreciate – "  
She was interrupted by the greasy haired dungeon master, "No, Miss. Granger, I do not appreciate spending my recreational time to entertain your whimsical nonsense, nor having to stand and inhale your suffocating aphrodisiac."  
"My what?" She asked unintelligently.  
" I thought you were supposedly intelligent," Snape glared, "An aphrodisiac is-"  
"I know what one is Professor Snape, but I do not own anything of the sort! The very notion is ridicu-" Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as realisation slapped her in the face. Fred and George and their 'Novelty' spray. Mumbling incoherent death threats about tea spoons and redheads, Hermione craftily glanced up at her professor, pleased in finding the spray had done its job and Snape had been forced to shifty awkwardly so his robes didn't tent around his crotch.  
Rising, Hermione slid out from behind the desk to stand in front of the Professor, noting that he stumbled back slightly.  
"You spend all day surrounded by foul smelling chemicals and you don't welcome the sent of something sexually appealing?" Hermione asked him with a sultry smirk.  
"Thats completely inappropriate!" Snape snapped glaring down at the girl who was now a breath away.  
"Don't care." She smiled, her inner prude noting she had spent far too much time in the presence of weasley's .  
"Miss. Granger, gather your things and return to your dormitory." Snape glared down at her.  
Leaning up, Hermione pushed herself against him, smiling inwardly when he made no attempt to move away. Pressing her mouth against his ear she breathed, "Why don't we go back to your dorm instead?" punctuating her statement by pulling his earlobe with her teeth.  
"Speak of this to no one." Snape growled, his hands twitching to grab her hips and bend her straight over his desk.  
"Of course, think of it as extra credit." She breathed against his ear, pushing her body flush against her own. With a childish eepp, Hermione was hauled into Snapes personal dormitory giggling over his should as he carried her.


End file.
